Disputes
by Yumeaka
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans le couple d'Arthur et Francis. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à être affectés par leur disputes. Matthew va faire quelque chose qui va les forcer à réfléchir un peu plus à leurs actions et à leurs paroles. FACE familly. Yaoi.


_**Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. **_

_Ceci est la première fic que je publie sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_**Warning**__ : C'est une FrUK donc yaoi. J'utilise les noms humains. Matthew et Alfred sont adoptés donc il n'y a pas de Mpreg_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Des voix énervées qui très vite se transformaient en cris, des mots durs, des paroles blessantes et même des menaces. Francis et Arthur y étaient habitués, depuis des semaines ils ne semblaient plus capables de communiquer autrement qu'en criant l'un sur l'autre. Leur relation avait toujours été secouée par de nombreuses disputes, même après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble et après qu'ils se soient mariés. Mais ces temps ci, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Et chaque jour les insultes empiraient, les menaces s'amplifiaient et les cris résonnaient plus fort dans toute la maison. A force, ils en oubliaient presque qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que leurs deux enfants vivaient avec eux. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte d'à quel point Matthew et Alfred détestaient les voir comme ça. Ils ne voyaient pas Matthew pleurer presque tout les soirs en les entendant crier, ils ne voyaient pas Alfred tenter de le réconforter bien que lui même soit au bord des larmes et ils ne les voyaient pas tenter d'arranger les choses du haut de leur sept ans à peine. Trop absorbés par leurs problèmes, ni Arthur ni Francis ne remarquaient ce qui se passait dans la tête de leurs enfants, qui craignaient de plus en plus les moments où leurs parents étaient réunis. Alors ils tentaient de ne jamais se trouver dans la même pièce, Matthew faisait en sorte que Francis reste avec lui et Alfred faisait de même avec Arthur. Mais ils ne pouvaient éviter de se retrouver tous ensemble pour les repas qui se finissaient tous inévitablement de la même façon.

Alors quand Matthew entendit la voix de Francis les appeler pour le repas, il descendit dans la salle à manger avec un nœud dans la gorge et presque déjà les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas y aller, il voulait rester dans sa chambre et ne plus rien entendre. Il arriva lentement, en traînant les pieds, Alfred et Arthur étaient déjà assis et ne disaient rien. Francis entra dans la pièce avec le plat en mains et les servit tous. Ils commencèrent à manger, le silence se faisant de plus en plus pesant mais Matthew ne voulait surtout pas le briser. Il préférait ne pas entendre un mot de tout le repas plutôt que d'avoir à écouter ceux blessants que ce lançaient ses parents à chaque fois. Donc malgré l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait, les deux enfants étaient presque contents. Malheureusement, Arthur déclara :

-C'est trop salé.

Le regard de Francis se durcit et sa mâchoire se serra mais il ne répondit pas et les enfants espérèrent pendant un instant que la bataille allait être évitée. Mais leurs espoirs d'enfin passer un dîner en paix se brisèrent quand Arthur ajouta :

-Pour quelqu'un qui est si fier de sa cuisine, ce n'est vraiment pas terrible.

Francis répondit avec une voix glaciale:

-Je te trouve bien difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas fichu de faire cuire un œuf sans le brûler.

Matthew cessa d'écouter à ce moment là, il ne devinait que trop bien ce qu'allait répondre Arthur et tout ce qui allait être dit après. Alors il continua à manger, les yeux fixés sur son assiette et tenta d'ignorer ce qui se passait juste devant lui. Mais Arthur prononça une phrase que Matthew ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre ni ne pas comprendre :

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'épouser et pire, d'adopter des enfants avec toi !

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne lutte contre elles. D'habitude, quoi qu'il se passe, il restait à table. Il voulait rester gentil, sage et poli pour ne pas que ses parents soient encore plus en colère. Mais cette fois ci, il ne pouvait pas juste rester assis, il devait sortir de la pièce avant d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors il couru dans sa chambre, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles dans l'espoir de diminuer les bruits, les hurlements qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit et continua à pleurer en silence sans que personne ne remarque son absence.

Alfred, lui, était resté assis sans rien dire. Il n'avait même pas pleuré. Il était en colère, très en colère. Il en voulait à ses parents de les rendre si malheureux, il leur en voulait pour tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais il ne disait rien, il savait qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas de toute façon. Alors il avait fini de manger en leur jetant des regards plein de colère qui restaient inaperçus. Quand il eut fini, il monta lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose. Alors il se défoula sur son oreiller, il le frappa aussi fort qu'il pouvait avec ses petits poings en criant et en pleurant. Puis, il se rappela que son frère se trouvait dans la chambre juste à côté et qu'il devait avoir besoin d'un héros pour le consoler. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de voir la chambre vide. En général, Matthew ne sortait pas tant que leurs parents criaient encore et Alfred pouvait encore les entendre. Il commença à le chercher un peu partout mais ne le trouva pas. Il cria :

-Mattie ! Mattie ! T'es où ? Tu fais une blague ? Tu te caches ?

Il continua à crier pendant un moment mais son frère ne lui répondit pas et peu importe où Alfred regardait, il ne le voyait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se résolut à avertir ses parents. Il retourna dans la salle à manger et cria :

-Papa !

Mais Francis ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à lui même crier. Alors Alfred essaya :

-Daddy !

Mais il ne reçut pas plus de réponse de la part d'Arthur. Après plusieurs autres tentatives dont aucune ne marcha il décida que pour se faire entendre il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Faire une bêtise, ça marchait à tout les coups. La table n'étant pas débarrassée il attrapa une assiette et la lança par terre. Elle se cassa en faisant un bruit retentissant, attirant l'attention de ses parents qui se turent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers lui. Arthur s'écria :

-Alfred ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-C'est votre faute ! Vous m'écoutez jamais ! Et maintenant Mattie est parti !

Francis intervint :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Mattie ! Il est plus là, il est parti ! Je l'ai cherché partout !

Arthur fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est ce que ton frère partirait ? Il doit être caché quelque part.

-Mais j'ai cherché partout partout ! Il est plus là !

Ne laissant pas transparaître son inquiétude, Francis déclara :

-On va le chercher nous d'accord ?

Alfred hocha la tête mais n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Et comme il le pensait, ni Arthur ni Francis ne réussirent à trouver son frère. Cette fois ci, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent cacher à quel point ils s'inquiétaient, Arthur décida :

-Moi je vais le chercher dehors, il ne peut pas être parti loin. Toi tu restes ici pour surveiller Alfred et tu me préviens si jamais Matthew revient à la maison tout seul.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et couru dehors, ils vivaient dans un petit village et Matthew n'avait pas du en sortir. Il ne devait rien lui être arrivé de grave. En tout cas c'est ce dont Arthur essayait de se persuader tout en regardant dans chaque rue. Mais son esprit était encombré de « et si... » et il se sentait de plus en plus coupable à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Si jamais il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à son fils, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna, il répondit et entendit une voix inconnue :

-Allô monsieur Kirkland ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je suis madame Beilschmidt, la mère d'un camarade de classe de vos fils. Je suppose que vous cherchez Matthew ?

-Bien sûr ! Vous l'avez vu ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, il est chez moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir appelé plus tôt mais le petit pleurait tellement que j'ai du attendre qu'il se calme un peu pour lui demander des explications. Vous pouvez venir le chercher, je vous donne l'adresse.

Arthur couru vers l'adresse indiquée et sonna à la porte. Une femme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui ouvrit la porte et lui dit :

-Matthew s'est endormi. Puis je vous parler un instant avant que vous le rameniez chez vous ?

Son air sévère ne lui disait rien de bon mais Arthur décida de l'écouter :

-Bien sûr. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Matthieu était en larmes quand je l'ai croisé dans la rue, j'ai voulu lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sangloter. J'ai mit du temps à ce qu'il soit suffisamment calme pour m'expliquer la situation et j'avoue que certaines choses qu'il m'a dites m'inquiètent un peu. Il a parlé de disputes entre vous et votre mari. Je peux comprendre ce genre de situation mais vous ne devriez pas laisser vos problèmes rendre votre fils malheureux. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Apparemment, vous ou votre mari avez dit à Matthew que vous ne vouliez pas d'eux, ou plutôt que vous n'auriez pas dû les adopter.

-QUOI ? Aucun de nous n'a dit...

Il se tut soudainement quand il réalisa qu'effectivement, certains mots qu'il avait prononcé pendant le dîner pouvaient être interprétés comme ça.

-Oh non... Je n'ai jamais voulu...

Il sentit la honte et la culpabilité monter en lui. Comment avait il pu dire ça ? Comment avait il pu ne pas se rendre compte des mots qui franchissaient sa bouche et de devant qui ses mots étaient prononcés. Quel genre de père était il si il blessait autant son fils ? La femme lui dit :

-Je ne vais pas vous faire la morale, je suis sure que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous avez dit de cette façon mais vous devriez faire attention. Quoi que vous ayez dit, vos mots ont fait du mal à votre fils et vous devez vous expliquer avec lui.

Arthur hocha la tête sans rien dire, trop sous le choc pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Madame Beilschmidt soupira et déclara :

-Bon, je vais vous apporter Matthew en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Je suppose que son frère et votre mari doivent être morts d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Elle alla chercher Matthew au salon et le porta jusqu'à l'entrée et Arthur le prit dans ses bras en disant :

-Merci beaucoup madame. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé à mon fils.

-De rien. J'espère juste que cette situation ne se reproduira plus jamais. Au revoir.

-Je ferais en sorte que Matthew ne ressente plus le besoin de faire une telle chose. Au revoir madame.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison, Francis et Alfred tournaient en rond, aussi inquiets que Mme Beilschmidt l'avait prévu. En plus d'être rongé par l'inquiétude pour son petit frère, Alfred était de plus en plus en colère contre ses parents. Soudain, il ne pouvait plus garder tout ce qu'il pensait pour lui, il s'écria :

-Tout est de ta faute papa ! Et de celle de Daddy ! Si vous vous disputiez pas tout le temps, vous auriez vu Mattie partir ! Il aurait même pas eu envie de partir ! Vous êtes méchants ! Vous êtes les pires parents du monde entier !

Le cœur de Francis se serra quand il entendit la dernière phrase. Il avait bien compris qu'Arthur et lui avaient fait beaucoup d'erreurs et il s'en voulait énormément mais entendre son fils dire ça lui fit comprendre jusqu'à quel point il avait tout raté, à quel point il avait été un mauvais parent. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il ne les laissa pas couler, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur lui même mais de tenter de réparer les dégâts, en espérant que ce soit encore possible. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Alfred quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se précipitèrent tout les deux vers l'entrée et furent soulagés de voir Arthur qui portait Matthew, toujours endormi. Arthur les rassura :

-Il n'a rien. Je pense qu'il faut juste le laisser dormir pour le moment.

Alfred hocha la tête et Francis répondit :

-Je suis d'accord. Alfred tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi. On parlera tous ensemble demain matin.

Alfred voulu protester mais il se ravisa, pour une fois que ses parents tombaient d'accord sur quelque chose il ne voulait pas être la source d'une nouvelle dispute. Alors il monta et alla se mettre en pyjamas pendant qu'Arthur posait Matthew dans son lit. Une fois les deux enfants couchés, Francis dit à Arthur :

-Je croit qu'il faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent.

-Je sais.

Ils allèrent au salon et s'assirent sur le fauteuil. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un petit moment avant qu'Arthur prenne la parole :

-Je suis tellement désolé ! Tout est de ma faute ! A cause de ce que j'ai dit, Matthew à cru que je ne voulais plus d'eux, que je... regrettais de les avoir adopté. C'est moi qui ai commencé cette dispute, c'est moi qui ai prononcé ces mots, et devant les enfants en plus ! Francis... si je suis un si mauvais père, peut être que je devrais partir, te laisser t'occuper d'eux, je suis sûr que vous seriez tous les trois plus heureux.

Il fondit en larmes à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas laisser ses fils ni son mari. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait penser à aucune autre solution. Si son départ leur permettaient à tous de vivre plus sereinement, alors il s'en irait sans hésiter. Il pensait vraiment que Francis allait approuver, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui prépare ses affaires et le mette à la porte avant le lendemain matin, après ce qu'il avait fait il l'aurait mérité. Mais à la place, il sentit les bras de son mari l'attirer plus près et se serrer autour de lui. Il entendit la voix, qu'il aimait tant, lui dire :

-Oh Arthur... Ce n'est pas la solution. On est tout les deux coupables dans cette histoire, j'ai aussi provoqué énormément de disputes, j'ai dit des choses blessantes, pour toi et probablement pour les enfants aussi alors ne croit pas que tout est de ta faute. On a tout fait foirer ensemble alors on va essayer de rattraper ça ensemble aussi. Et tu crois vraiment que j'arriverais à faire quoi que ce soit sans toi à mes côtés ?

-Bien sûr. Tu t'en sortirais bien mieux. Tout seul ça serait peut être difficile pendant un moment mais tu prendrais vite l'habitude et au bout de quelque temps tu trouverais quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que moi et cette personne s'occuperait beaucoup mieux des enfants.

Il avait toujours la gorge serrée mais il avait arrêté de pleurer, probablement trop épuisé pour continuer. Francis lui répondit avec une voix douce :

-Tu as tort mon chéri. Avant que nos disputes nous empêchent de voir la réalité tu étais un père formidable. Je ne comprends pas comment on a tout les deux pu en arriver là. A quel moment on a commencé à tellement se disputer, et surtout pourquoi ? Je n'en ai plus la moindre idée. Et je me sens tellement stupide. On a fait souffrir nos fils et ça c'est impardonnable. Et en plus je t'ai fait du mal à toi, j'ai dit des choses méchantes, blessantes.

-On était deux à faire ça. Je ne me souviens pas non plus comment ça à commencé mais il faut que ça s'arrête.

-Il faut aussi savoir comment ça s'arrête.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que selon ce que l'on ressent, cette histoire peut se terminer de deux façons différentes. Si on pense pouvoir arrêter de nous disputer autant, on peut continuer à vivre ensemble, s'excuser auprès de Matthew et Alfred et tenter de reconstruire ce qu'on a détruit. Si on ne pense pas être capable d'arrêter, la seule solution possible est de se séparer et de s'arranger pour la garde des enfants, au moins on ne pourra plus leur faire de mal en se crachant des horreurs à la figure.

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus, il demanda d'une voix faible :

-Et quelle solution tu envisages ?

-J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir rester avec toi et avec nos deux enfants. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ces dernières semaines, je n'ai jamais, jamais cessé de t'aimer. Alors si tu ne me détestes pas on pourrait peut être...

-Te détester ? Je ne t'ai jamais détesté ! Nos disputes me faisaient tellement mal justement parce que malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de t'aimer. Contrairement à ce qu'ont pu laisser entendre les horreurs que j'ai prononcées ce soir, je n'ai jamais, absolument jamais regretté de t'avoir épousé. Alors oui, je veux qu'on continue, et qu'on essaye d'être les meilleurs parents possibles, on a beaucoup de choses à nous faire pardonner.

Ce soir là, Arthur et Francis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, il y en aura encore un qui devrait arriver bientôt. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. _


End file.
